ME TUVISTE YOU HAD ME SONG FIC
by VicPin
Summary: Un songfic que retoma la letra de la rola de Joss Stone "You Had Me" para trasladarla a la decisión de Stan de abandonar a Wendy. Espero que lo disfruten. S. Marsh no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.


**ME TUVISTE.**

Wendy llega al departamento con Cartman; ambos estaban en la peor etapa de la cruda tras una noche de borrachera y pasión, pero aquello no importaba.

Ellos tenían algo muy importante que decir: Que ambos eran amantes.

Oh, sí. De repente a la Wendy se le ocurrió la feliz idea de botar a Stan y ser novia de Cartman debido a que la hace sentir mujer.

- ¡Stan! – llamó Wendy al mismo tiempo que ella y Cartman entraban al departamento - ¡Stan!

- ¡Hippie! ¿Dónde carajos estás?

- ¡Stan!

Entrando a la cocina en busca de comida en lo que Wendy voceaba a Stan, el castaño observó una carta pegada en el refrigerador.

Estaba dirigida a Wendy.

Abrió, pues, la carta y la empezó a leer.

- Uhmm… Chulis – llamó el panzón -. Creo que Stan no está aquí.

- Lo sé. Lo estoy viendo, bebe.

- Y no regresará ya más, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué?

Cartman le entregó a Wendy la carta y ésta empezó a leer…

* * *

><p>15 MINUTOS ANTES…<p>

_You had me  
>You lost me<br>You're wasted  
>You cost me<br>I don't want you here messing with my mind_

Stan estaba junto a la ventana escribiendo una carta.

_Spitting in my eyes and I still see  
>Tried to keep me down<br>I'm breaking free  
>I don't want no part in your next fix<br>Someone needs to tell you  
>This is it<em>

Le escribía cosas que nunca se había atrevido a decirle por conocimiento de su mal genio, desde injurias hasta su hartazgo de tanto deje y regrese, jurándose a sí mismo no verla en toda su vida, ya que recuperaría su vida junto a otra persona.

_Hey  
>Listen you'll be missin'<br>Out on all my love and my kissing  
>Make your mistakes on your own time<br>When you come down you're just no good to have around  
>Instead of making money you took mine<em>

Al terminar de escribir, dobló la hoja de papel, la pegó en el refrigerador y se fue a la habitación a recoger sus cosas. Unos minutos después se fue del lugar.

_Chorus  
>You had me<br>You lost me  
>You're wasted<br>You cost me  
>I don't want you here messing with my mind<br>I've realized in time  
>that my eyes are not blind<br>I've seen it before  
>I'm taking back my life<br>_

Al mismo tiempo que Stan bajaba, Cartman y Wendy subían.

_You tried to trade on my naivete  
>But the things you do and say embarrass me<br>See once upon a time I was your fool  
>But the one I leave behind he is you<br>_

Ya quería recuperar su vida, ¡y vaya que lo haría al dejar a la putita y a su amantillo! Ya no era el tonto de nadie.

Ya no.

_Hey  
>Listen you'll be missin'<br>Out on all my love and my kissing  
>Make your mistakes on your own time<br>When you come down you're just no good to have around  
>Instead of making money you took mine<br>_

Caminó por las calles con la sonrisa y la frente en alto, feliz de haber hecho lo que debió hacer desde hacía varios años.

_You had me  
>You lost me<br>You're wasted  
>You cost me<br>I don't want you here messing with my mind  
>I've realized in time<br>that my eyes are not blind  
>I've seen it before<br>I'm taking back my life_

Tomó el tren en la estación del subterráneo y se dirigió a Brooklyn.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero al fin y al cabo se sintió bien._  
><em>

_Vodka and a packet of cigarette  
>That's all it used to be but now<br>You're sniffing on snow when you're feeling low  
>Suffocating dreams that could have<br>Maybe for a minute I'd be down with that  
>But it didn't take long for me to see the light<br>You swore you had control of it  
>But when I stepped back you slipped on your supply<br>_

Vio una cabina telefónica en la calle al salir del subterráneo, por lo que agarró e hizo una llamada.

- ¿Hola? – le respondió una voz femenina.

- Hey, Bebe. Soy yo, Stan.

- ¿Qué hay, amor?

- Lo hice.

-¿Qué cosa?

- Dejé a Wendy, nena. ¡Soy libre!

- ¡¿Qué?

- Sí, Me salí del departamento. Oye, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos a Sidney de vacaciones? Podríamos ir a bucear y a nadar en esas aguas cristalinas que tú y yo hemos soñado. Le avisaré a Kyle y a Kenny para que nos acompañen.

- ¡Genial! Te espero en mi departamento. Aquí siempre serás bienvenido, cielo.

- Gracias, nena.

_You had me  
>You lost me<br>You're wasted  
>You cost me<br>I don't want you here messing with my mind  
>I've realized in time<br>that my eyes are not blind  
>I've seen it before<br>I'm taking back my life_

Stan colgó del teléfono y se encaminó hacia el departamento de Bebe, quien le recibió con un beso en los labios y un abrazo como buenos novios que eran desde hacía un par de días.

- Wendy llamó aquí y me preguntó si estabas ahí – comentaba la chica rubia mientras deshacía el equipaje de su amado -. Le dije que no te había visto para nada. ¡No te imaginas lo sorprendida que estaba junto con Cartman!

- Me vale lo que piensen mientras esté aquí contigo – replicó Stan al mismo tiempo que besaba a la joven en los labios de manera tierna.

_Taking it back I'm taking it back  
>Taking back my life<br>Taking it back I'm taking it back  
>Taking back my life<br>Ain't nobody got no business stressing all the time  
>Taking it back I'm taking it back<br>Taking back my life  
><em>

Stan y Bebe se devoraban a besos a medida que se despojaban de toda su ropa; estando en la cama, hicieron el amor, sintiéndose por primera vez libres de toda atadura para estar juntos por toda la vida.

_You had me  
>You lost me<br>You're wasted  
>You cost me<br>I don't want you here messing with my mind  
>I've realized in time<br>that my eyes are not blind  
>I've seen it before<br>I'm taking back my life_

Wendy se la pasó llorando toda la noche al ver que Stan la había abandonado; Cartman, harto de verla llorar, se marchó del departamento, dejándola sola en medio de un mar de lágrimas por algo que se sabía a ciencia cierta no era posible de mantener.

_Taking it back I'm taking it back  
>Taking back my life<br>Taking it back I'm taking it back  
>Taking back my life<br>Ain't nobody got no business stressing all the time  
>Taking it back I'm taking it back<br>Taking back my life._

Stan y Bebe se marcharon al día siguiente a Sidney, Australia, donde nadaron en las aguas cristalinas de las hermosas playas con el sol como su mejor aliado.

Nada era mejor que recuperar tu vida tras 10 años de no despertar y ver que la vida tiene algo más en el horizonte que la misma mierda de todos los días.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto si que me surgio de improviso en lo que hacía mi querida... bueno, ni tan querida tesis. Joss Stone es una cantante genial, y esta rola me pareció perfecta para describir la decisión de Stan de dejar a Wendy por Bebe e irse con la rubia de vacaciones a cualquier otro lado a rehacer su vida.<strong>

**En fin, esto es una dedicatoria a... Mi último x-novio. ¬¬**


End file.
